


Conversations in Arcady

by eggshellseas



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fin Dom Washington, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggshellseas/pseuds/eggshellseas
Summary: It is only after the rest of the household soundly sleeps that George begins the game. The day had been given to exchanging news and the simple comfort of being in each other’s company again, but finally they are quite alone.





	Conversations in Arcady

It is only after the rest of the household soundly sleeps that George begins the game. The day had been given to exchanging news and the simple comfort of being in each other’s company again, but finally they are quite alone. George suspects that Lafayette would happily flaunt this aspect of their relationship as proudly as the more decorous side, and so it has always fallen on him to temper his ardent little marquis. 

Lafayette has gifted him with such tender devotion that George can only hope he’s had some positive influence on the Frenchman in return, has at least imparted a sense of - not shame, no, he shudders at the thought of ever dampening Lafayette’s guileless joy, but some patience perhaps, an appreciation for cherishing something so private.

Though he has hung his jacket, George is still dressed while Lafayette has donned his bed clothes. He takes a seat and watches Lafayette fidget in anticipation, lovely in his nightshirt and silk banyan. “Have you kept your ledger?” George inquires after a moment.

Lafayette’s eyes seem to sparkle. He holds out a pretty cloth-bound book with gold emboss. “Yes, Papa,” Lafayette answers softly, feigning nervousness. His charm is no less effective for the artifice.

“Let us see then,” he says, but his upturned palm is graced only with the touch of Lafayette’s empty hand.

“Oh Sir, please may I - may I have the honor of kneeling at your feet?” Lafayette entreats.

It is a fight not to chuckle. “Of course, little one.”

Lafayette lets spill an indecent moan and falls to the floor. There was a time when George would have made him wait for the physical contact he so craves, but after this separation such a jest would be untenable. He nods his approval as Lafayette wraps his arms around George’s right leg and rests his cheek against his thigh. Once he’s settled he nudges the notebook up into George’s lap.

His spelling is as atrocious as ever, but George has become quite endeared to it throughout their correspondence. Lafayette writes with the same energy with which he speaks and acts, and George would have it no other way.

He pages through the listings of Lafayette’s expenditures, not because he particularly cares about the totals, but because that is the game and because it is a peek at his beloved friend’s life away from him. The most recent entries are all expenses from the festivities that had greeted him upon his triumphant return. A little farther back George finds a lengthy inventory of gifts - for him and Martha and the children, for Hamilton and all his old comrades-in-arms. “You are too generous, my dear boy,” he says, stroking Lafayette’s hair. Lafayette makes an indignant sound of protest even as he nuzzles at George’s knee.

“Wealth is not his that has it, but his that enjoys it,” he says smartly.

“Is that our good Dr. Franklin?” George asks, amused. Lafayette nods, looking quite pleased with himself, and George cannot resist the impetus to tip Lafayette’s face up and bend to kiss his temple. “I seem to recall he also has a great deal to say on the virtue of thrift.”

Lafayette reaches to cradle his jaw, keeping him close and pressing sweet kisses all over George’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “You must help me be virtuous then,” Lafayette murmurs against his mouth. His lovely smile steals the very breath from George’s lungs, and it strikes him anew how much he has missed his dear marquis. 

“My son,” George says, pulling back to recline fully in his chair and patting his thigh. Lafayette very obediently and enthusiastically rises to take a seat on George’s lap. “Do you need an allowance for your stay?”

That earns him a small gasp of delight. “Oh, yes please, Papa, restrain your boy,” Lafayette begs with a devilish grin. George will never understand it. It makes Lafayette swoon to be told ‘no, he can’t buy this or that trinket, to implore to be allowed to spoil George with finery - ‘Papa, please, it will look so dashing on you.’

George tries and fails to maintain a stern countenance. “And so I shall,” he vows with indulgent affection and humor. He sets the journal aside so that he may take Lafayette’s wrists and pin them at his lower back. Lafayette squirms excitedly in his grip, and it stirs George’s arousal. His primary care is always Lafayette’s pleasure, but he is not yet so old that his beloved’s body cannot call his flesh to respond. “I will keep a very close eye on you so that you adhere to the daily limit I set.”

“And what, what will you do if I trespass?” Lafayette asks breathlessly, his hips hitching, seeking further contact.

George uses the pressure of his hands on Lafayette’s to urge him closer so that they both shiver at the contact of their hardened pricks, even through layers of clothing. His lips touch Lafayette’s ear and he says softly, “I think you know very well I would take you over my knee and give you my hand, but I don’t think it will come to that, will it? Not when you are so very good for me, my boy.” 

The noise Lafayette makes at that is positively sinful, and his thighs clench as he rocks forward, like George is his steed beneath him. But it is George who holds the reins, and he pulls Lafayette back by his wrists, and then lets his own head fall against the chair so that he may drink in the sight of the man he loves so well. Lafayette is magnificent astride him, and George releases his arms in order to pull the hem of Lafayette’s nightgown up about his waist. It takes a bit of maneuvering on Lafayette’s part, but in short order he is bared in all his glory.

“I won’t tolerate any of your extravange or frivolity,” George lies as he strokes the cock that stands so proudly before him. Lafayette’s eyes flutter, but remain open to gaze at him enraptured, and, now free to do so, he throws his arms around George’s neck and clings to him as he likes. “You will need my approval for all transactions,” George continues. “You have been away, and you need your loving papa to bring you back in line.”

“Please, I want to be your best boy,” Lafayette pleads, a very becoming flush blooming in his cheeks.

“You are,” George reassures him, just as fervent, “Dear heart, you shall always be.” 

Lafayette sobs as he spends in George’s hand, seeking his lips like a babe for its mother’s teat. George kisses him deeply through the throes of ecstasy, until Lafayette’s mouth and prick have both gone quite soft and sensitive. Lafayette sighs contentedly when they part, and he makes to pull back. George knows that his plan is return to his kneeling position on the floor so that he might open George’s breeches and bring him to release, but George tightens his embrace to keep him where he is, still enjoying the privilege of holding Lafayette in his arms again. “Later, dearest,” he murmurs, and pretends that they have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Directly inspired by this quote: "Lafayette was so young that his friends wanted to send him money via Washington, who would then dole it out like an allowance." — Ron Chernow, Washington: A Life
> 
> Lafayette's return visit to America took place in 1784. The mention of children refers to Washington's step-grandchildren who went to live at Mount Vernon after their father died in 1781. Because I care too much about detail even if it's just short porn.
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated. Find me on [tumblr](http://eggshellseas.tumblr.com) or buy me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A602ZC4)* if you're so inclined. 
> 
> *I don't actually drink coffee, but I _am_ saving for a laptop because writing on my tablet and phone is not fun.


End file.
